Potentially Painful
by Mew Phong
Summary: Olivier Armstrong shows up on Buffy's doorstep with her aide. How will this controlling blonde General and sassy blonde Slayer be able to make it to the battle with the first?


**Setting: BTVS **seventh season, right after they kill the first uber vamp.

**FMA** During the Briggs arc but before Raven comes.

**Spoilers: **not unless you haven't seen season seven or the Briggs arc.

**Summary: **Olivier Armstrong shows up on Buffy's doorstep with her aide. How will this controlling blonde General and sassy blonde Slayer be able to make it to the battle with the first?

* * *

><p>"Buffy!" A potential called from the living room. "There's someone coming up the drive!"<p>

A blonde head stuck itself out the kitchen, giving the potential a look. "What?"

"Yup, she's right." Kennedy confirmed, glancing out the window. "Cute blonde and a tall guy."

"What?" Buffy repeated, before pulling her head back in and turning to the resident red haired witch sitting at the counter. "Did Giles say anything about new potentials that I blanket out?"

Willow frowned, sliding off her chair and walking over to look Down the hall. "Not that I can think of no.."

"Well.. I'm thinking they aren't door to door salesmen."

"Perhaps you should knock this time, Sir." Major Miles said, unless you were able to look through his dark snow blindness glasses, you'd suspect no hint of amusement from the Ishvalin.

"Hmph. I intend to, Miles." Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong said not amused by her aides ability to point out her tendency to barge in.

"Of course, sir." Miles said with a tiny smirk, stepping onto the landing before the door.

As if to exaggerate her point, Olivier brought her fist up to the door swiftly and knocked twice. Hard.

"I'll get it." Dawn, a fifteen year old brunette, said walking down the stairs.

"Wait, Dawn." Buffy called walking towards her sister, who had already opened the door.

"Uhh.. Hey there.. I'm guessing you're not selling cookies?" Dawn asked hopefully, looking at Olivier and Miles, both of whom were wearing their Briggs uniform despite the fact that it was California.

Frowning, Olivier replied with a slight bark "No. Where is Buffy Summers? Or Rupert Giles?"

"I'm person numero uno. Why?" Buffy asked darkly, stepping forward, pushing her sister back a bit.

"Rupert Giles wanted me to come here. Something about saving the world or some other shit." Olivier snapped back, her hard gaze not moving.

"Uh huh, and how come I don't believe you." Buffy asked sarcastically, folding her arms and meeting Olivier's glare.

"Because the old British guy forgot to tell you." Olivier suggested, her lips playing at a smirk.

Buffy huffed a bit, annoyed at the woman's attitude. "Or because you're lying to me."

Olivier shrugged, still smirking. "If that's what you want to think."

A small group had gathered around the door, Potentials, Willow and Dawn were all peering at the two Military officers curiously.

"Who are you anyways?" Buffy asked defensively.

Olivier sighed, she had always found it annoying to announce herself, but did so anyways; it was an Armstrong trait after all. "I am Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, heir to the Armstrong family name."

Buffy looked at her. Behind her, in the small group, someone gasped. Turning for a moment to cast a glance over her shoulder to see who gasped (It was Kennedy) she looked back at Olivier, seeing her satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, didn't need to know all of that. Who's you're boyfriend?"

Once again, if you were able to see through his snow blindness glasses you would see his eyes widen then fix themselves.

Olivier's smirk turned into a sneer accompanied by a glare." My _aide_ is Major Miles."

Buffy smirked knowing she had found a nerve. "Does your _aide_ have a first name, or is it Major."

"Hakon*." Miles said stoically "Hakon Josef Miles."

"BUFFY!" Dawn suddenly screamed, pointing out the door at a group of three hooded, featureless men holding knives in each hand.

Glancing over Olivier's left shoulder (Miles was blocking her view from the right) Buffy's eyes widened.

"Uh huh. Well It was great meeting you both." The slayer started with a rushed false cherry voice "But I've gotta go slay some people." Pushing past the officers, Buffy ran at the men.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hakon is not his canon name. He does not have a cannon first or middle name, I chose Hakon because it means the chosen son in Scandinavian. This is my first attempt at a cross over and my first fanfic with Buffy so I apologize for any oocness. If you would please leave a review to tell me what you think, thanks. <strong>


End file.
